iDiscover The Fandom
by airekuh
Summary: “Look, pal,” Sam narrowed her eyes, “last night I found out that thousands of people who call themselves fans of iCarly think that I'm in love with a nerd. So I think I'll tell you when I've had enough." Seddie! COMPLETE! Please R
1. iShow Them Rude

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or any of the characters used. **

**Authors Note: Thanks for stopping by my story. I was inspired for this plot line by an episode of Supernatural that one of my friends told me about. Please read and review.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Thanks for watching iCarly, and remember, keep your elderly leashed..." Carly looked at Sam

"...and your siblings locked under the stairs!" Sam finished and the two teen girls waved goodbye to their viewers.

Freddie clicked the camera off and shuffled back to his computer. "Great show guys. That flying meatloaf bit was really good. I know we're gonna get tons of feedback on for it."

Sam flopped down on one of the beanbags that littered the floor and picked up a drink that she had left there earlier. She sipped quietly before turning back to Freddie. "You know Fred-dork you're right. That was a most excellent episode. Don't you agree Carls?"

Carly grinned at Sam and deposited herself on another beanbag chair. "Probably one of our best yet. But, I was thinking, we should try to include some more viewers in our videos. I mean, I know that we show lots of clips that other kids send in but wouldn't it be fun to have some people in studio?"

Freddie crinkled his brow thoughtfully, "You know that does sound like a pretty good idea. Leave it to Carly to come up with ways to make our web show even better."

Sam rolled her eyes, "God, Fredward, try to keep your _love_," she made a retching sound, "under wraps. It's a good idea, but we've all come up with good ideas for iCarly."

Freddie shook his head and frowned at her, "I know, _Sam_," he put special emphasis on her name, "I just thought it would be nice--"

Sam cut him off, "Oh it's that just like you, Fred-weird, always trying to be," she pushed herself up from the ground and sauntered over towards him. She reached his cart and put her finger to her cheek, grinning widely, "_nice." _She sighed, imitating him, and poked him in the shoulder. "Whatever. Guess some dorks never change."

Freddie turned towards Sam and sighed heavily, "Look, Sam, there's nothing wrong with being nice. Lots of people prefer nice to," he threw his hands in the air, searching for the right word, "_abrasive."_ He smiled cockily and wagged his head at her.

Sam stumbled back as if she had been smacked. "Yeah well, at least I don't sleep with a Carly doll at night." Carly giggled from her beanbag chair. She was used to her two best friends fighting like this.

Freddie groaned. "Look! I don't sleep with a Carly doll! It was a _prototype _and it's not my fault that it _happened_ to fall on my bed! Okay?! Besides, I just thought some people would like to buy a Carly doll, I mean she does have a famous webshow."

Sam laughed a short "HA" before Freddie went on.

" I made one of you too you know!" He crossed his arms angrily before turning back to his computer. "Look, Sam, just go drink your Peppy Cola." Sam shrugged, remembering the carbonated treat she had deserted in her quest to make fun of Freddie, and stomped back to her beanbag. Freddie went back to typing at his computer.

"Anyway," Carly went on, "what do you think the iCarly viewers would like to see? Would having them here be a good idea?"

"Well," Freddie answered, "it's funny you should ask." He opened his laptop and brought it over to Sam and Carly. "I recently found this iCarly fansite. They have links to all of our shows, news about us—which is a little weird, actually, I mean they knew about my weekly doctors appointments!" Sam giggled and Freddie glared at her. "Oh, and forums. I haven't really looked at them but—"

Carly snatched the laptop from Freddie's hands, "Oh, well let's have a look at those." She clicked away from the front page of the website, which actually looked pretty well put together, and started to peruse the forums.

"This is so weird!" Carly squealed. "They know about your antibacterial underwear too, Freddie!" Freddie grimaced. "Oh! And they know how many times Sam has been arrested."

Sam grinned and put her hands behind her head, "What can I say, I'm a legend."

Carly laughed and scrolled down the page even more. "Wait...," her voice trailed off as she clicked a link. Freddie and Sam craned their necks, trying to see what she was looking at. "You have _got_ to be kidding me!"

"What?" Freddie asked, unable to see what was on the screen.

"What is it?" Sam asked. "Do they know about Freddie sucking his thumb too? Oh or how about his Mom's obsession with tick baths?"

"N-no," Carly sputtered, her eyes wide as she examined the page, "it's...well...these people...they have...well.... They are fighting over...who loves who." Carly gulped.

"WHAT?!" Freddie and Sam exclaimed in unison.

"What do you mean?" Freddie questioned, his face wide with concern.

"How could they even discuss that?!" Sam screeched.

"Oh my," Carly mumbled, "oh my, oh my." She closed the laptop lid. "Actually, on second thought, I don't think we should worry about that forum anymore. Nope. No way. Let's just forget about it." Carly stood up and strode to the cart where Freddie kept his tech equipment. She placed the laptop down and shivered.

"Wait a minute," Sam narrowed her eyes and stood up too. She pointed at Carly, "what exactly did those forum people say? Huh, why are you acting all..._freaked out_." She poked Carly in the chest on her last words. Carly jumped.

"Well...uh...I...," Carly's eyes darted back and forth and she opened her hands towards Sam, who was stepping ever closer to her. "I...uh...I don't think you're gonna like it very much." She let her eyes drift to Freddie who was standing a little ways behind Sam, his arms crossed.

"Just tell her, Carly, I know what happens when Sam doesn't get what she wants." Freddie let a smile play across his lips and shot a glance towards Sam's head. "It ain't pretty."

"Okay, Sam," Carly grabbed Sam's shoulders to steady her and to put some space between her and what was soon to be a very livid Sam. "Well...it seems like a lot of those...forum people...have some pretty strong opinions about us and who we," she swallowed hard, "_have a crush on_." She bit her lip nervously. "And well...I mean of course theres some people who think I secretly like Freddie," she lifted her eyes to Freddie and smiled weakly, letting out a quick laugh, "and theres even some who think me and Lucas should get together." Carly shook her head, remember the Internet celebrity who played Fred. "But well...a lot of them...and I mean a _lot_ seem to think that well..." her eyes shifted nervously again, "you secretly like uh..." she trailed off and whispered something so low that Sam couldn't make it out.

"What? Who do they think I like?" Sam shook herself loose from Carly's grip and instead grabbed the brunette girl. Her eyes wide in anticipation of the answer.

Carly sighed, "They think you like Freddie, okay."

Sam gasped and made a strange face. "What?!" Freddie giggled behind the two girls. Sam whipped her head around to throw a death glare at him.

"I wouldn't be laughing too much, Freddie," she stepped away from Sam now that the blonde had loosed her grip. "They think you like Sam too. In fact," she swallowed again, not sure if she should add the last bit. Finally, she decided to, "they call you two...Seddie."

Freddie let out a groan and his mouth hung open. "You have _got _to be kidding me."

Sam stared at Carly as if she had just said that there was no more ham left in the world. "That's it," Sam yanked the laptop off the tech cart and stomped over to her beanbag, "I've got some forum posters to set straight."

Carly frowned and looked at Freddie. He shook his head at her and threw his hands up lazily as if there was no use in trying to reason with Sam when she was this way. Carly shifted her gaze back to Sam who was now typing furiously, a look of pure anger on her face. She strode over to the beanbag and sunk down, and carefully tried to pull the laptop from Sam's clutches. "Come on now, Sam. We can't be too rude to them"

"Oh," Sam laughed and tossed a loose hair out o her face, "They haven't even _seen_ rude yet."

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Author's Note: So I hope you liked it. I plan on uploading the next chapter within the next couple of days as long as you guys like it. Please, please review! I need some encouragement. Let me know if you think my characters were OOC or anything. THANKS!**


	2. iDo Not Make Sexy Eye Contact

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly. If I did then Seddie would have already happened. XD**

**Author's Note: Thanks so much for all the reviews guys. It's been really encouraging. Hope you like this chapter!**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Carly trudged down the stairs in her pajamas, rubbing her right eye sleepily in an attempt to brush away the tiredness that still managed to cloud her brain. It had been a long night last night. Not only did she have to distract Sam from the iCarly fan forum with a ham and a shirtless Gibby to taunt, but she also had to undo all the havoc wrecked by Sam across the message board. Luckily none of the posters believed that the girl posting under the screen name _FreddieBensonIsATotalNub_ was actually Sam. After all, as far as they were concerned "nub" was actually a term of endearment that Sam secretly used for Freddie, and many of them had taken to calling their own boyfriends by the same title. Thanks to the ignorant but blissful attitude of the "shipping" forum, the iCarly stars and tech producer had gotten off scot-free, and the fan forum posters would be none the wiser to the fact that their obsession with who loved who on the iCarly webshow had been discovered by none other than Sam, Carly, and Freddie themselves.

From the top of the landing Carly could hear a strange chomping noise. The strange, animalistic smacking and groaning could mean one of two things: either, A. a large bear had entered the Shay apartment and was now devouring Spencer or B. Spencer had cooked waffles and Sam was showing them no mercy. As she carefully tip-toed down the stairs (if it was a bear she saw no need to make it aware of her existence) and craned her neck to see into the kitchen. To her relief, she saw that it was Sam and, just as she suspected, she had a large plate of waffles in front of her.

"Keep 'em coming," Sam called to Spencer, who was carefully watching the waffle maker as if studying its cooking strategy.

"How does it get them so even, so brown, so delicious?" Spencer mused.

Carly giggled and walked over to the table. She took a seat next to Sam who was literally stuffing her mouth with waffles. Carly had seen Sam eat in some pretty amazing ways before, but she this new method was like nothing she had witnessed before. It was a miracle that Sam hadn't choked yet.

Spencer brought Carly a plate of waffles just as Sam finished her last bite.

"Hey!" Sam called to Spencer, "Where's mine? I told you to keep them coming."

Spencer eyed Sam nervously, "Sam I think you've had enough. I've been through three boxes of waffle mix, and I was gonna use those in the Seattle waffle competition! Now I've got to buy more." The brown haired man frowned and knitted his brows together.

"Seattle waffle competition?" Carly questioned, but Sam cut her off.

"Look, pal," Sam had narrowed her eyes at Spencer, "last night I found out that thousands of people who call themselves _fans _of iCarly think that I'm in love with a nerd. So I think I'll tell _you_ when I've had enough! Okay?!"

Spencer stepped back from what was obviously a very livid Sam and high tailed it back to his waffle maker mumbling something about this "being good practice anyway".

Carly grimaced and slid two of the waffles from her plate to Sam's. Sam poured syrup on them and began attacking them as she had their other waffle brethren. "So," Carly started, cutting one of her waffles slowly, "I guess you're still mad about the forum?"

Sam stopped chewing her waffles for a moment to look up and Carly and stared at her with a blank expression.

"I'll take that as a yes." Carly raised the fork to her mouth as Sam resumed the battle with the waffles.

The pair ate in silence for the next couple of minutes. Well, relative silence, considering how loudly Sam was eating. Spencer had brought Sam over two more waffles and then returned to his waffle maker. Carly finished her waffles and pushed the plate away from her, rubbing her full stomach. Sam finished her seventeenth waffle and did the same.

"Good waffles, Spenc," Sam called. She looked at Carly who was staring at her. "What's up, Carls?"

Carly sighed, "Sam, you know they're just people on the Internet, right? I mean--" Sam cut her off.

"Carly! _We're_ just people on the Internet!"

"But Sam--"

"No, Carls. Look, I know you think I'm over reacting, but this goes deeper than we think. I mean those people really think I like Freddie. I mean they watch iCarly and every time Freddie and I are together they take screen grabs. Then they make...," Sam swallowed hard and closed her eyes, shaking her head, "_icons_." She sighed, "They say things like '_secret lovers_' and '_sexy eye contact_'. Carly, Freddie and I do _not_ have sexy eye contact!" Sam threw her hands up and stood, pacing across the floor into the living room. Carly stood up and followed her.

"Sam, I know that, but it's not that big of a deal. If you know it's not true that's all that should matter."

Sam put her hands on her hips and frowned at Carly. "I just need to prove to them that I have never and will never have a crush on Freddie." Sam flopped down on the couch and put on her thinking face.

Spencer had finally finished cleaning up the waffle disaster area and strolled over to the couch to look at Sam and Carly. "What exactly are you guys talking about?"

"Insane people." Sam exclaimed as she buried her face into the couch.

Carly rolled her eyes. "Freddie found this iCarly fansite and it's really a great--"

Sam laughed sarcastically.

"It's a great site," Carly continued, "but they have these forums and, well, basically a lot of people think that Sam and Freddie are secretly in love." Spencer slapped his hand over his mouth in an attempt to stifle his laughter.

Sam raised her head to glare at him, "Sure, yuk it up."

"Well," Spencer said thoughtfully, "It's not like those people really know you guys, Sam. I mean I'm sure if they knew you guys in real life there was no way they'd think that."

Sam sighed and sat up straight on the couch. "Yeah, maybe you're right."

Carly smiled at her brother, happy that he had provided just the words that would make Sam realize it was silly to get so mad over people on the internet.

A knock sounded at the door.

"Oh no," Sam groaned.

Carly rolled her eyes, "Come in, Freddie."

Freddie entered the apartment and his eyes fell on Sam. She looked at him and their eyes held contact for a couple of seconds.

Carly cleared her throat and Freddie shook his head, his eyes looking at anything but Sam.

Carly looked at Sam with a smirk on her face.

Sam stood up and clenched her hands into fists, "WE DO NOT HAVE SEXY EYE CONTACT!"

Freddie cocked an eyebrow and looked at Carly questioningly.

Sam growled softly and pointed at Carly and Freddie, "Just wait! On the next episode of iCarly I'll prove to all those Internet people that I do not like Freddie." She turned on her heel and strode toward the door. She stopped for a moment at Freddie and gave him a dirty look. Freddie peeked at her out of the corner of his eye but refused to look at her eyes. She growled softly again and promptly kicked Freddie in the shin. "Keep your distance, Benson." Then she quickly made her exit, slamming the door behind her.

"Well, isn't that nice of Sam to eat and run," Spencer crossed his arms and walked back into the kitchen.

Freddie sighed and flopped down onto the couch. "This is terrible." Carly looked at Freddie. He didn't look very good. His eyes had dark circles under them and his hair was sticking up at odd angles.

"Wow," Carly eyed him carefully and sat down in a chair, "You look terrible." He made a face at her and covered his face with his hands.

"I was up all night last night."

Carly knitted her brows together, "Why?"

Freddie groaned and lowered one of his hands, looking at Carly out of one of his eyes, "It turns out that iCarly fansite isn't the only one. In fact, there are whole sites dedicated to...." He covered his faces again and mumbled something under his breath.

"What?" Carly leaned closer, still not sure what was wrong.

"_Seddie."_ He shook his head, removed his hands, and began glaring at his surroundings. Nothing from the television to Carly herself was safe from Freddie's acid gaze.

"Look, Freddie, it's not that big of a deal. I mean it's just people on the Internet--"

Freddie cut in and stared at her, "Carly, we're just people on the Internet!"

Carly sighed, "Oh not that again."

Freddie stood up and thrust his hands into his pockets. "Anyway, I just came over here to tell you that we're going to have a guest on this week's iCarly--"

Carly gasped, "Not one of those forum people!"

Freddie made a face, "Ew, no. In fact this person is," he smiled, "the opposite. I'll make those iCarly fans stop the speculating. Just wait!" With that Freddie turned and left the apartment.

Carly sighed again and stood up, heading towards the stairs.

"Where you going?" Spencer asked from the kitchen, where he was now experimenting with different flavors of waffle mix.

Carly turned on the stair and looked at him, "Back to bed. This day is too much for me already."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: Thanks again for reading. Please let me know what you think of the second chapter and what you'd like to see in the future of this fic! **


	3. iProve It

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly. If I did Seddie would have already happened xD**

**Author's Note: Thanks a million times over for all the reviews. Love, love, love!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Carly had been waiting in the iCarly studio for forty-three minutes. The show was supposed to start at eight and Sam and Freddie had promised to show up for the show at seven. They hadn't rehearsed for the show at all that week and could really use the extra time. In fact, Carly, Sam, and Freddie hadn't done much of anything together this week. Every time Carly was with Sam it seemed like Freddie was never around and whenever she was around Freddie Sam was no where to be found. In fact, the only times she had seen the two together in the last few days was during three very quiet and strangely awkward lunch periods and each day in Biology class. Furthermore, Carly hadn't heard Sam insult Freddie in days. It was almost as if the pair were afraid to show any kind of interaction.

Luckily, Carly had managed to talk to both Sam and Freddie by themselves. Monday Sam had come over to raid the Shay's fridge and Carly had questioned her about her strange attitude toward Freddie...

_"Look, Carly," Sam said pointedly between bites of chicken leg, "I'm not going to give any of those..." she made a face, "_Seddie_ people more 'proof' that I like Freddie."_

_"But, they won't know if you talk to Freddie at school. I mean, they base all of their evidence off of the webshow and--" _

_"Ha!" Sam cut in, "Carly, don't you think there are people at our school who watch iCarly?"_

_Carly shrugged, "Yeah, of course, but I don't see--"_

_Sam cut in again, "God," she sighed, "It'll just be easier to show you." Sam tore the last piece of meat off the chicken bone and placed it angrily onto the table. She then made her way to the computer. Carly followed her after picking the discarded bone up from the table and tossing it into the garbage. Sam typed in a web address, Carly wasn't sure why she had it memorized, and clicked several times. Then, a picture of Sam and Freddie in front of Carly's locker appeared on the screen. It was pretty poor quality, and had obviously come from a camera phone, but it was impossible to mistake Sam and Freddie for anyone else. Carly couldn't help but notice the strange smile that was on Freddie's face or the way Sam was girlishly biting her lip._

_"Where did this come from?"_

_Sam growled softly, "Do I have to spell it out for you? People at our school are part of these _Seddie_ people too!" Carly gasped. "Yeah and believe me I can't figure out who they are because if I could...." Sam trailed off and Carly clenched her teeth at Sam's someone-would-be-going-to-the-hospital look. _

…Carly sighed and resumed her pacing around the room. Not only was Sam still fuming over the 'Seddie' Revelation, as Carly liked to refer to it, but Freddie was too. Freddie had come over Wednesday to work on a project that he, Sam, and Carly were supposed to be finishing for Biology. When they had just about wrapped things up Carly managed to ask the question that had been burning in her brain...

_"So," she started, not meeting Freddie's eyes in an attempt to play it cool, "What's up with you and Sam lately? I mean," she laughed nervously, "seems like you're avoiding her like the plauge." _

_Freddie looked up at Carly, his eyes clouded, "Yeah well, she told me to keep my distance." His gaze shot downward and his voice lowered, "I'm just doing what she wanted." Carly looked at him, puzzled for a moment before he continued, his voice stronger this time. "Besides, I don't want anyone else to get pictures of me and Sam together." He rubbed the back of his neck, "You know people at our school have been secretly taking pictures of us all year?" _

_Carly nodded, "Yeah, Sam showed me."_

_Freddie's gaze flew up at the mention of Sam's name. "Yeah? What'd she say?"_

_Carly pulled her lips to one side, not sure how to answer. "Well it's not really what she said.... But I'm pretty sure she'd like to put those..." Carly searched for the right word, "_Seddie paparazzi_ in the hospital."_

_Freddie looked down again, "Yeah...." A small smile flitted across his lips and he looked back up at Carly, "_Seddie paparazzi_?" Carly shrugged. He laughed, something Carly hadn't heard in a while, "I like it."_

...Carly stopped walking for a moment and tilter her head, her thoughts crashing into each other. _What if--? Do you think--? Do they--? _Each time a question crept up on her she would shake it out of her head. "No," she said audibly. Suddenly, Carly remembered the fact that she had been waiting for her co-host and her tech producer to show up to iCarly. It was now t-minus ten minutes until the show was supposed to start and she was starting to suspect that there had been some kind of iCarly strike that she had missed. Just then her PearPhone went off, signaling that she had a new text message:

I'm going to be late to the show.

Go ahead and start without me. I'll be

there as soon as I can. Sorry! Sorry!

Sam

Carly groaned angrily and stuffed her phone into her pocket. Taking a deep breath, she tried to look to the bright side. "Well, at least she's coming." Carly sighed and began pacing again. As she turned to make her sixteenth lap around the studio, the elevator doors opened.

"Finally! Freddie, Sam said she's gonna be a little--" Carly stopped speaking as she realized who had just walked into the iCarly studio.

"Hi Carly!" Carly stared, her face turning pink out of anger.

"Valerie?!" Carly's hands were clenching into fists. "What are you doing here?! Get out! Who even let you in here?!"

Valerie smiled and turned to look at the person who had entered behind her. Freddie had thrust one hand into his pocket while his other hand was massaging the back of his neck. He smiled nervously.

"Uh...hey, Carly. So Valerie's going to be our special guest on the show tonight." Carly glared at Freddie before turning on her heel and walking to the door.

"Freddie," her lips were tight as she spoke, "we need to talk about the lighting...in the hallway." Freddie smiled awkwardly at Valerie and promised her "just one sec" before following Carly out the door.

As soon as the door slammed shut, Carly began speaking quickly, "LookFreddieIDon'tKnowWhatYou'reTryingToProveHereButIDoKnowThatWhateverItIsYou'veGotSomeSeriousNerveBringing_That_'dTellYouToGetHerOutOfHere  
AndThinkOfsSomethingElseButYouConvienientlyLeftUsWith," she glanced at her watch and took a breath, "five minutes until the show starts!"

Freddie rubbed his neck again, "Yeah, sorry about that we just--"

"Bup, bup, bup," Carly held up her hands, "I do _not _want to here it. Now, Sam is going to be late so it's you and me," she pointed to Freddie and herself, "and that Studio," she pointed again, for effect. "So let's do this."

Freddie nodded as Carly turned around and reentered the studio. Valerie had draped herself across the hood the car. Carly glared at her, "You know that thing has seats, right?"

Valerie smiled, "Yeah, but this position shows my best side."

"The camera can see all of you."

"I know!"

Carly shook her head and looked at her watch again. T-minus one minute and counting. This was going to be one hell of a show.

Freddie stood at the computer and counted down, "Five...four...three...two...." He turned on the B cam and joined Carly in front of the Camera.

"I'm Carly!" Carly exclaimed, painting on a smile to hide her frustration with how her last week had been.

"And I'm definitely not Sam!" Freddie said, his smile strained as well.

"And I definitely _am_ Valerie!" Valerie pipped from the hood of the car, blowing a kiss. Carly rolled her eyes and glared at Freddie. He ignored her and smiled coyly at the camera.

"You might remember Valerie from one of our previous episodes." As Freddie spoke his last words, the door to the studio flew open and a very out of breath Sam slid in the door. His eyes locked with hers and his eyes narrowed. "Valerie," he didn't look away from Sam, "called me cute and she was actually," his smiled widened and he finally looked at the camera, "my first kiss." A gasp sounded from near the doorway. His grin only widened.

Carly looked at Freddie, confused, she knew that Freddie hadn't considered his and Valerie's kiss to be his first. Across the room Sam tightened her lip and turned around, motioning to someone outside of the door. Freddie sauntered over to Valerie and threw his arm around her, "She sure is sweet ain't she!"

Another strange noise came from across the room and then, Sam finally entered. Moments later, the entire room seemed to inhale, for following her was what can only be described as sex on wheels. None other than Gary Woolfe, the gorgeous senior who Freddie had pretended to be in a text message in order to play a prank on Sam, had followed Sam into the studio, and from the look in his eye it was obvious that he wasn't there on accident.

Freddie took a step back as Gary entered, as if he had been struck. Sam smiled and jogged in front of the camera. "Sorry to all you iCarly viewers out ther who had to see Freddork and that thing he called sweet cuddling. Luckily I'm back, and I promise you won't even have to see such an awful sight again. Anyway," the motioned for Gary to come join her. The tall, blond Heathcliff strutted over to stand next to Sam, "I have a just the cure. This," she slapped a hand across Gary's beefy chest, "is Gary, the hottest boy I or Carly know, and right here, on iCarly, you all will get to see," she dragged her eyes away from the camera and locked her gaze onto Freddie, "my..._first..._kiss."

With that, she slipped an arm around Gary's back and stood on her tiptoes. Sam whispered, "Take that," and pressed her lips against Gary's. The tall senior slipped his toned arms around Sam's waist and leaned into her.

Across the room, Freddie gagged.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: Dun, dun, dun. Let me know what you think! I hope you like it!**


	4. iMess It Up

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly even though it would be pretty awesome if I did.**

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I know it's only been one day since the last chapter, but I felt kind of bad for ending iProve It with Sam kissing the wrong guy! This is the first chapter when the Seddie stuff kind of kicks it into high gear. Please, please read and review it! I need all the encouragement I can get. **

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After several seconds of silent shock from nearly everyone in the studio, Sam and Gary pulled apart from each other with a loud pop. Sam grinned at Gary, who looked a little punch-drunk, and turned back to the camera.

"Well that was...nice," she smiled, peeking at Freddie out of the corner of her eye. She turned to Gary, "good work." She turned to look straight at Freddie. She smirked, "In fact...." Turning back to Gary she leaned in to kiss him again. Gary slid his arms carefully around her, this time letting his right hand grasp her bottom.

Freddie reacted immediately, "_Hey!_" He shouted and took three long strides towards the pair. He grabbed Gary's arms and tore them away from Sam's body. He glared at Sam as she whipped around and shouted again. "Don't _do _that!" He ignored the burn of Sam's gaze upon him and turned to Gary, "And _you_!" He pointed and poked Gary in the chest, "She's a _freshman_ can't you find anyone your own age to molest?" Then, in a fit of bravery, he placed his hands on Gary's shoulders and shoved. Gary stumbled backwards, caught off guard by Freddie's attack. "Keep your hands off of her," he growled before turning back to Sam.

"What do you think you're doing, Bens--" Sam's verbal abuse was cut off as Gary jumped on Freddie.

The blond, 6'3" senior had Freddie in a headlock and was punching him in the kidney's. His tone was laced with venom, "Don't." He punched Freddie, "You." punch, "Ever." punch, "Tell." punch, "Me," punch, "what to do!" Freddie squirmed under Gary but was unable to get out of the line of fire of his attacks. Gary grabbed Freddie by the collar and yanked his face close to his, "Look you, _loser_," he spat, "I get any girl I want and today I want _your_ Sam, so lay off. You don't stand a chance against me." Gary pushed himself off of Freddie and rolled his neck. He pulled back his leg, ready to kick Freddie in the stomach when Sam grabbed his arm.

"Stop it, Gary." Her face was stony and the anger in her eyes was obvious.

"What? Are you telling me you want this _nerd_ instead of--"

"Look," Sam shook her head at him, "Just leave okay." Gary's mouth dropped open and he blinked several times.

"You have got to be kidding me." He threw his hands up in the air, "Fine." His let his eyes drop to Freddie who was still lying on the floor, obviously in pain. Gary scoffed, "What a joke." He looked back up at Sam, "I don't need you away, tease." Gary stomped out of the studio and slammed the door.

"Oh my! Sorry all you iCarly viewers out there! Obviously we haven't had much time to rehearse for this webshow but that was a skit we like to call...uh...Senior Spotlight. In which we bring you a senior from Ridgewood High and show you what they're really like!" Carly forced a smile for the camera and grabbed Sam's remote out of her hand. She pressed the applause button and shrugged awkwardly at the camera.

"Great job, Puckette," Freddie had finally found the strength to speak and he began to lift himself off of the floor. His arms wobbled under his body weight and Valerie rushed over to him.

"Oh, Freddie. Did the mean boy hurt you?" Valerie helped Freddie up and let him lean on her, batting her eyelashes up at him. Sam rolled her eyes.

"Thanks for bringing a maniac into the studio," Freddie went on. "He could have killed me! I'm surprised my kidney's not busted, and how am I supposed to explain the bruises I'm going to get to my mom?!"

"It's not my fault you had to get your antibacterial undies in a twist and play Superman!" Sam screamed at him. "I was just _fine_ with the way Gary was touching me. Thank you very much! And I don't need you to protect me!"

Freddie narrowed his eyes, "Yeah, well fine then! You know why don't you just makeout with the whole damn--"

"Freddie!" Squealed Carly, shocked by his expletive.

"--senior class." He continued, ignoring Carly, "Better yet, why don't you move on to the faculty! That'd be a great story. I can see the headlines now." Sam's eyes betrayed the fact that she was hurt by Freddie's words, but he went on. "Obviously kissing means nothing to you! It's supposed to be special, Sam!" Freddie's eyes were shining as his continued to let loose his anger. "A kiss is something you give someone you might love!"

Valerie stared at Freddie, enamored, "Oh, Freddie! Do you mean it?!"

Freddie pulled his eyes away from Sam for a moment to stare at Valerie blankly. "What are you talking about?"

"I mean," Valerie grinned, "do you think you could really love me?" Freddie looked at her, confused but she smiled on. "Oh, Freddie!" Then she pressed her lips against Freddie's grabbing the back of his head and holding on to him as tightly as she could. Freddie's body froze in shock and he stood still for a moment, not sure what was happening. Finally, he found the strength to try and push her away. Valerie's grip was strong though and it was a couple of moments before Freddie was able to get away from her.

"What are you doing?!" He screeched. "I told you this didn't mean anything! I only brought you on here so that Sam--"

"I know that!" She cut in, "But all that stuff about kissing being reserved only for people you could love. You were talking about us right? I mean since I'm the only person you've kissed."

Freddie looked back at Sam, "No. I'm not talking about you, Valerie." Valerie gasped and crossed her arms.

"Freddie Benson you are a scumbag and a scoundrel. You can't just play with a girl's emotions like that. Telling her you might love her then acting like you don't." Freddie didn't even look at her. "That's it!" She stamped her foot, trying to drive home her point, "I'm leaving!"

She blew a final kiss to the camera and winked before slapping Freddie across the face and exiting, slamming the door behind her.

Carly stared at the door, "I AM TIRED TO PEOPLE ABUSING MY DOOR! CAN'T THEY SEE THAT IT'S GLASS?! THAT MEANS IT NEEDS TO BE TREATED WITH CARE!" Freddie and Sam watched Carly as her face got redder and redder.

"Carly it's just a d--" Sam started.

"No!" Carly looked to Sam, "It's not just the door! This whole thing I'm so tired of it! You two need to stop your obsession with the _Seddie Revelation_," Freddie and Sam raised an eyebrow at the nickname Carly had given to their current predicament, "and until you can get over it I'm done with iCarly."

"But Carly you ca--"

"No, Freddie, I can and I am. I can't deal with this. You two figure it out." She turned to the camera and spoke to the fans, her eyes brimming with tears, "iCarly is officially on hiatus...maybe for good."

She walked quietly over to Freddie's tech cart and turned off the B-cam. Then she turned towards the door and walked out, taking care to shut it softly.

Freddie and Sam stared at each other, neither sure what to say. It had been days since they had been alone together, and the tension in the room was palpable. Sam glared at Freddie

"Look what you did! Now Carly hates us. Why did you have to bring that awful girl here?"

"Me?!" Freddie gasped, "You think I'm the cause of this? Oh no," he shook his head, "I'm not the one who brought," he imitated Sam in a high, love struck voice, "Greg Woolfe, the hottest boy that I or Carly know."

"Yeah well, it's not my fault you had to go psycho on him! And right when I was getting the _best kiss of my life_."

Freddie tightened his lip, "Oh yeah, Sam? Was it the," he made air quotes, "'best kiss of your life'?" She sneered, but Freddie went on, "Well that's just _fine_. In fact, I'm _glad_ you finally found someone who would kiss you. They are few and far between."

The glare on Sam's face only deepened, "Yeah, well I just needed a real man. Someone who actually knew what they were doing."

Freddie shook his head, "You want a guy who knows what he's doing? Well how's this?" With that Freddie closed the few feet that were between them and mashed his lips into hers. He clutched her chin tightly willing himself to not let go. He had to prove it to her, some how. Sam's eyes closed automatically and for a moment she forgot everything that had been so wrong between her and Freddie. How could anything be wrong when this felt so right? After several long moments, Freddie pulled away and released Sam. She shook her head, trying to clear away the haze of Freddie Benson.

"What are you doing, Freddie?" She whispered, her eyes searching his.

"Nothing," he mumbled back, his foot tracing circles on the floor.

She closed her eyes, as if holding back tears, "Look, just," she turned away from him, "just leave me alone, okay? This, whatever this is, I can't take it."

Freddie gasped, "But--"

Sam looked back at him over her shoulder. "No, Freddie. Maybe Carly's right, maybe iCarly does need a break...," she swallowed hard and pulled away her shining eyes, "maybe we all do."

Freddie's face couldn't hide the hurt that he felt. He had tried so hard to show Sam what he wanted, but it obviously hadn't been enough for her.

"I'm sorry, Freddie." Sam walked towards the door and opened it. Before he could comprehend that she was leaving, the door was already swinging closed.

"Sam," Freddie whispered, though his words were too late, "Don't go." For a moment he stood there, in the room where so many of his best memories had taken place. It was then that he realized that the way he felt about the iCarly studio would never be the same, not after what has just happened between him and Sam, not if things stayed the way they were now. Freddie grabbed his laptop and walked to the door. Turning back, he let his eyes sweep the studio, hoping that this wouldn't be the last time he ever saw it.

"I have to fix this," he whispered before turning out the lights and walking out the door.

The room was quite and dark. The iCarly studio, a place that was normally filled with joy and laughter, was oddly empty and depressingly still. Then, a voice filled the room.

"Yes! This is going to be sa-weet!" A very wrinkled Gibby crawled out from under the car, a digital camera in his hand. Before Carly had entered the studio and begun her pacing at 7:00, Gibby had sneaked in and hidden himself in the iCarly studio car. Word on the message board was that this was supposed to be an explosive episode of the iCarly webshow, and Gibby planned on catching all the 'behind-the-scenes' drama that led up to and followed the broadcast. However, that kiss was something that he wasn't expecting. "This is gonna make WebbiestWarrior fall in love with me. No other guy can provide the Seddie coverage like I can! She's gonna be so impressed."

Yes, none other than Gibby Cornelius Carlson was part of the Seddie paparazzi, and he had just gotten a picture that would go down in Seddie history.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: Okay! I hope you guys liked it. Let me know if you loved it or loathed it in the comments! Thanks so much for reading and feel free to offer any suggestions you'd like. **


	5. iHate The Internet

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly, even though it would be pretty radtastic if I did.**

**Author's Note: Thank you guys so much for all of the reviews! It really makes me get excited about writing whenever I know that people actually like what I'm writing about. I'll warn you that the next few chapters may not be very Seddie-filled, but I think what happens needs to in order for everything to work out in the end.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It was the worst weekend in the history of the world, at least for Freddie Benson. Not only had he spent forty of the last fifty-six hours with his mother, who had taken it upon herself to find the cure and cause for his unexplainable depression, but he had also been forced to endure not one, not two, but three tick baths after she had concluded that a strange strand of African Tick Fever had been the cause of his sadness.

Carly's weekend hadn't faired any better. While she didn't have a health-obsessed mother to deal with, her brother Spencer's obsession with turning things into squirrels had reached its boiling point. Now, not only was she now the proud owner of a three-foot tall squirrel that also doubled as a backpack, but it was impossible for her to enjoy a meal without wondering if the squirlified oven was staring at her, and without Freddie or Sam around to laugh at the fact that Spencer had named her TV Chippers and covered it with brown hair, she found that she couldn't laugh about it at all.

As bad as the weekends of Carly and Freddie were, they were nothing compared to Sam's. On Friday, after her encounter with Freddie, Sam had returned home to an empty house. A hastily written note was pinned to the door:

_Sam, Rodney and me are headin to Vegas for the weekend. We hear the slots are hot and the drinks are cold. I'm sure you remember Rodney, the one with the bar through his nose and the Harley. I left a twenty on the counter but go ahead and stay with Carly this weekend. I'll be back when I'm back. Mom_

While Sam's mother's suggestion to stay with Carly for the weekend would have normally pleased Sam, for she liked nothing better than bumming around the Shay apartment with ham in hand and Girly Cow blaring from the TV, Sam had a feeling that the last thing Carly wanted to see right now was her. (Actually, squirrels were the last thing that Carly wanted to see right now, but Sam didn't know that.) As a result Sam had spent the last two days living off beef jerky and Hamen Noodles. And while her food selection was poor, it was nothing compared to her entertainment selection. In fact, the highlight of her weekend had been Saturday, when she spent four hours watching the crack in her bedroom ceiling and counting the spiders that crawled out of it. She'd seen six, incase you were wondering.

Yes, Carly, Freddie, and Sam had experienced terrible weekends, but across town in a yellow house with a white picket fence, sat a plump, blonde boy who had experienced what he considered to be the best weekend of his life. After Gibby Carlson had posted what was now being called the "iKiss", the message boards at iCarlites .com had exploded. The Seddie fans were jubilant, while the Creddie fans searched for any explanation to prove that the Seddie kiss was a hoax. While all the hubbabaloo about the "iKiss" had sky rocketed Gibby's fame with Creddie and Seddie fans alike, the thing that had made it all worth while was that WebbiestWarrior had rewarded Gibby with his own "iKiss", and though she had only typed "*kiss*" in their iTalk chat, he felt as if he was the luckiest boy in the world.

Gibby was so overjoyed with life; he woke up at seven o'clock Monday morning raring to go. He dressed quickly and was even humming in the car while his mom drove him to his belly dancing class. Not even the fact that his once a month class had been canceled could bring him down.

"Just take me to school early," he told his mom when they pulled up to a deserted dance studio, and she agreed to. He arrived at Ridgeview High forty-five minutes early. However, Gibby wasn't the first person to arrive at Ridgeview that day, which he was soon to find out. As he entered the main hallway of the school, a lime green flyer caught his eye. In fact, as he looked down the hall, he calculated that there could be no less than one hundred of the same lime green flyers papered across the walls. Gibby strolled over to it wondering what could be so important that it was posted all over the school. His eyes widened as he took in the flyer and he reached up and ripped it down.

"Balls." Gibby gasped, "This is not good." He read the flyer again:

_Eat my pants Creddie fans. We told you Seddie would happen, and now it has. Have fun crying at home. Seddie for Life._

Gibby's mouth hung open. What kind of fool would post this? Now, Carly, Sam, and Freddie were sure to find out about the video, and Gibby had no doubt that they would trace it back to him. After all, who else would have the screen name ShirtlessAndWorksIt?

As Gibby re-read the flyer for the sixth time, he heard a voice that he knew was always the pre-curser to pain.

"'Sup, Gibby?" Sam called as she walked toward him.

_She knows. _ Gibby thought, his heart racing as he panicked_. She knows I'm the one who took the video. Aww crap. _He thrust out his hands before him, as if to ward off Sam's attack "I'm too young to die."

"No kidding Gibby." Sam said nonchalantly, "What's that you got there?"

Gibby realized he had practically shoved the pro-seddie flyer into Sam's face. He hastily pulled his hands behind his back. "Nothing, just some homework, just some chemistry homework."

Sam raised an eyebrow, "But Gibby, you're not in chemistry. You're in biology with me and… " she trailed off not wanting to say their names, "other people."

"Oh," Gibby exclaimed. He laughed nervously, "I guess you're right."

"So…" Sam started and ripped the paper from his hand, "What's this?" Sam's eyes roved over the page quickly before she looked back up at Gibby. Her pupils dilated in anger and before Gibby knew it his face was meeting the locker behind him.

"Where did you get this Gibby? Did you make this? Is this your idea of a joke? 'Cause I'm not laughing" Gibby wriggled under Sam's grip.

"No Sam. It wasn't me! I just found it, someone posted them all over the school. Look for yourself." Sam pulled away from Gibby, but not before giving him a hard shove into the locker. Her eyes swept the hallway and she let out a gasp as she realized that nearly every wall had one of the flyers. Her eyes widened in horror.

"Gibby," she yelled, "help me tear these down, right now."

"But Sam," Gibby sputtered, "class starts in five minutes and they're everywhere." Sam growled and stomped down the hall, tearing away every flyer that she came to. She had only been able to remove three flyers when Tareen came up to her.

"Ohmigosh, Sam. I like cannot believe that you and Freddie are going out. I mean like sure I've been on the Seddie forums and stuff, but I had no idea that you guys were that serious. That kiss," she sighed," Wow."

Sam made a face at her, "First of all. I am not dating Frederina, and second of all what kiss are you talking about?"

Tareen giggled, "The one of you and Freddie of course, where he's all," she deepened her voice, "'You want a guy who knows what he's doing, well how's this?' and then he kisses you." She clutched her hand to her chest, "So romantic." Sam gaped and Tareen went on. "And according to ShirtlessAndWorksIt you guys are like so in love now."

"ShirtlessAndWorksiI?" Sam managed to ask.

"Yeah" Tareen responded, "The guy who posted the video. He's always got the best Seddie gossip. Well, I gotta go to class. Bye."

Sam stood still, not sure how to comprehend the conversation that just took place. Slowly three things clicked in her mind: 1.) People had seen her and Freddie's kiss. 2.) It had been posted by someone known as ShirtlessAndWorksIt and 3.) Who ever that was had been in the iCarly studio without anyone knowing he was there. Before Sam had time to think any more another girl came up to her. She was one of the blonde girls from her English class, but Sam didn't know her name.

"I don't know who you think you are Sam," the girl started. "Carly and Freddie are obviously meant for each other. I mean he's always loved her. Why did you have to ruin a good thing?" The girl put her hands on her hips and stared Sam down.

"First of all," Sam spat, "I think I, someone who actually talks to Freddie, would know what he wants a little bit better than you do. So but out!" The girl scoffed and walked away.

"I don't need this." Sam said to herself and she marched down the hallway to her first class. She was twenty feet from the door when she ran into someone.

"Ow. Watch where you're going dorkwad." Sam said before she realized it was Freddie.

"Oh sorry," Freddie said and it clicked in Sam's head who she'd run into.

"You." She shouted as she backed Freddie into the wall, "Have you seen these?" She waved the green papers in front of Freddie's face.

Freddie grabbed one of the pieces of paper and read it silently. He looked back up at Sam when he finished.

"This is all your fault." Sam said, "If you hadn't gone and kissed me none of this would've happened."

"I'm sorry Sam." Freddie turned crimson, "I just couldn't stand it, watching you kiss that…" he inhaled searching for the right word, but Sam cut him off before he could find it.

"Look, I don't want to hear it. You find out who this ShirtlessAndWorksIt person is, and get that kiss taken off the Internet. I'm going to class." Freddie watched Sam walk away, still not sure what she had meant by ShirtlessAndWorksIt, or the fact that she didn't want to hear what he had to say.

A girl from his History class passed by him. He stopped her. "Hey Madigan, do you know anything about this?" He waved the green flyer in front of her face.

Madigan grinned, "Well I mean we've all seen it." she looked to the ground nervously, " I mean pretty much the whole school considers themselves iCarlites. So when ShirtlessAndWorksIt posted that video we all saw it."

Freddie turned his head, "ShirtlessAndWorksIt, who is that?"

She laughed again, "It's this guy. He's always got insider pics of you and Sam, and well… he posted the video. Don't tell anyone, but I'm pretty sure it's Gibby."

Freddie closed his eyes and shook his head, "Thanks Madigan." She nodded and walked away.

Freddie paced back and forth across the hall not concerned about the fact that he was missing class. "I've got to find Carly" he said to himself, "and Gibby. I'll give Sam what she wants."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading! I know this chapter was pretty long, but I hope you guys liked it. Comment in the reviews about what you liked and what you didn't like. I love to know what things made you laugh and what things you hated. I'll try to update soon. **


	6. iPlay With Dolls

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly but I do think that Sam and Carly dolls would be a pretty cool idea.**

**Author's Note: Thanks for all the positive feedback about the last chapter you guys. I know that the Seddie-ness in this story is kind of undercover, but I promise you that soon you will reach the Seddie-gold at the end of the rainbow. Bear with me through this chapter, because you might read some things that you don't necessarily like. I promise it will get better!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Freddie wasn't able to track down Carly until after third period, when she finally stopped by her locker to change out her books. By that time, he had looked up the "iKiss" on his laptop and watched it at least six times. Each time he watched the video his emotions changed. First, he felt a rush of emotion as he watched his lips meet Sam's, and he was immediately rushed back to Friday night. The second time he watched it, he was angry. How dare someone take it upon themselves to intrude on such an intimate moment between him and Sam. The third time, he felt embarrassed. Gibby had edited the video to end after Sam and Freddie pulled away from their kiss, so every person who had seen the video didn't know that Sam had actually rejected Freddie's feelings. How would they react if they saw the whole video? He could imagine Greg Woolfe laughing at him and going on and on about how Sam preferred football players to dweeby losers.

The fourth, fifth, and sixth times he watched the video, Freddie was contemplative. He studied Sam's face with precision as well as his own. Even though he had felt such strong emotions when he kissed Sam that night, he still didn't know what it all meant. Sure, it had been nice kissing Sam the first time, and he was glad they had shared their first kiss together, but this time, when he kissed her in the iCarly studio, everything was different. This kiss hadn't just felt nice. It had felt fiery and passionate, like something he had read about in one of his mom's trashy romance novels. (Hey! He had only peeked at one once!) In fact, it was a lot like his and Sam's relationship. It was something that made him want to laugh and cry and dance and scream all at the same time. It was fitting that the kiss they had shared was just like Sam. _What does this mean?_ Freddie questioned himself, but as his thoughts tumbled around inside of his head, he still fell short of the answer. Each explanation he came to didn't seem right.

Freddie had managed to quiet his inner turmoil when he finally saw Carly. "Carly," he choked, surprised that he had actually find her, "I know you're probably still mad at me, but I think I've finally come up with a way to fix this. I mean after all the forum people have seen that kiss we have to do something to combat it, but I think if you and Gibby will agree, I might be able to--"

Carly held up a hand to quiet him. In her palm was one of the green fliers that he been hung up around the school building. "Freddie, what is this about? What do this mean?" She pointed to the flier and repeated the words she had memorized, "'_We told you Seddie would happen, and now it has_.' What do they mean Seddie has happened?" Carly looked genuinely upset. "I hope there isn't something that you and Sam aren't telling me." She looked around, her eyes shining with wetness, "Because if my two best friends are dating I think that I deserve to know about it before the whole school does."

"No, no, Carly. It's not like that," Freddie patted her on the shoulder to console her. "Look," he rubbed his eyes with his hands while he thought of how to explain to her what had happened after she left Friday, "after you left the studio Friday Sam and I started fighting again, and she was going on and on about how Greg Woolfe," his clenched his fists unconsciously as he said the senior boy's name, "was the kind of man that she needed and well..." He rubbed the back of his neck unconsciously. "I kissed her. I just," he shook his head, as if even he didn't understand why he did it, "couldn't help myself. I don't know what it was, but I just couldn't stand there listening to her talk about that jerk like he was the right guy for her." Now he was barely aware that Carly was there, his reasoning was more for him than for anyone. "He's not the right guy for her," he muttered darkly.

Carly looked at him and bit her bottom lip before looking at the floor. "Well," she stammered, "wh-what happened? I mean is it true what this flier says? Are you two dating now?"

Freddie shook his head, "No." He flushed, embarrassed to admit to Carly how Sam had reacted. "Sam, well she...." He swallowed hard. "She told me to leave her alone."

"Oh, Freddie." Now it was Carly's turn to console him. "I'm sure she didn't--." Carly bit her lip and shook her head. "Well you know it's Sam and--." Carly shook her head again. Finally she whispered, "I'm sure she'll get over it quickly enough."

Freddie shook his head, "That's just the thing. Those fliers? People put them up because the Seddie Paparazzi managed to film us kissing."

"What?!" Carly exclaimed. "But how did they get in the studio?"

"That's just the thing. I'm pretty sure it was Gibby and that Lewbert let him in."

Carly narrowed her eyes, "Lewbert."

Freddie placed his hands on her shoulders to calm her. "Lewbert isn't the important thing right now. Sam's really mad that video is on the Internet. She really hates," he frowned a little disappointed, "_Seddie_." He blinked hard several times. "Anyway, we need to make the Seddie shippers simmer down and there is only one way to do that."

Carly's eyes widened. "Freddie, I hope you're not thinking what I think you're thinking."

"Hey, I don't like it anymore than you do!"

She bit her lip, "Do you really think it's the only way?"

He nodded, "It's the only thing I can think of. Besides, Sam really wants this all to go away, so I thought we'd just shift the attention."

Carly made a face, "This is not going to be fun."

Freddie agreed. "Just get Gibby and tell him we know that he's ShirtlessAndWorksIt--" Carly raised an eyebrow, "I'll explain that later—and that he needs to come to your apartment at seven tonight with his camera."

Carly nodded, still obviously very off put by whatever she and Freddie were planning. "I hope this makes Sam happy."

Freddie cast his eyes downward again. "Me too."

----

Freddie stood outside of Carly's apartment, not sure if he wanted to go through with what he was about to do. He knew that in order to make this all blow over with Sam he had to do something but he really didn't want it to be this.

He had spent the last two years getting over Carly, and he was secretly afraid that tonight might ruin all of his hard work. Before he had a chance to turn around and run back to his apartment, where he could try to think of some other way to fix things with Sam, Gibby entered the hallway.

"Hey Freddie," Gibby gulped, tiny beads of sweat were forming across the blond boy's forehead and he rubbed his hands together anxiously.

"Hi Gibby, or should I say ShirtlessAndWorksIt."

Gibby laughed nervously, "Now, Freddie, I was just giving people what they wanted. I mean you have to admit, you and Sam would make a pretty cute couple.

Freddie clenched his fists. "Yeah, maybe we would have but you had to go and ruin it all when you posted that video!" Freddie breathed heavily, too upset to be angry anymore, "Look, just do this for me and we'll call it even. Okay?"

"Sure," Gibby nodded eagerly, "but what exactly am I supposed to be doing? Carly didn't give me any specifics."

Just then Carly opened the door to her apartment. "Uh...hi guys." It was obvious she was feeling as nervous about what was soon to occur as Freddie was. "I hope you aren't planning on standing out in the hallway all night." Gibby shrugged at Freddie and pushed past Carly into the living room. Freddie eyed Carly nervously but followed suit.

"Okay. What exactly are we gonna do?" Gibby pulled his camera out of his pocket and waved it around. "Are you two going to reprimand the fandom? Tell them that people can't go around posting fliers and starting shipping wars." Carly and Freddie looked at each other.

"No, Gibby." Freddie frowned, "Carly and I are going to kiss."

Carly nodded, "And you are going to post it on iCarlites .com."

Gibby gaped at them. "You've got to be kidding me! I'm the number one _Seddie_ info source. Not _Creddie_." Gibby made a face, "That's just...ew."

Carly rolled her eyes, "Look Gibby, you got us into this and now you're going to get us out of it."

Freddie nodded, "Do it or I'll tell Sam that you're the one who posted that video online."

Gibby's eyes widened. "Okay, but this isn't going to make WebbiestWarrior very happy with me. She might even take back her iKiss."

"What are you talking about, Gibby?"

"Oh," Gibby waved his hand at Carly, "you wouldn't understand."

Freddie stared at him, "Try us."

"Well," Gibby twiddled his thumbs nervously, "there's this girl that I met online and well she's a pretty big Seddie fan. In fact she's the reason I got into this whole Paparazzi thing. Anyway, she probably won't like me anymore after I upload this video."

Freddie and Carly looked at each other. "Okay," Carly decided, "if you do this for us we'll make it so that you and this WebbiestWarrior person meet on iCarly."

Gibby grinned a megawatt smile, "Really?! Oh thanks, Carly!" Carly nodded, proud of herself. "Well, let's shoot this puppy!" He turned his camera on and pointed the lens at Carly and Freddie.

The two best friends looked at each other. "Are you ready for this?" Carly questioned. Freddie swallowed hard and nodded.

"Ready, Gibby?" Freddie asked.

Gibby nodded and began a countdown. "Five...four...three...two...." He pointed at the pair. Freddie took a deep breath and looked at Carly. She turned towards him as well. In an instant their lips met. Freddie breathed slowly and evenly. Carly did the same. After a couple of seconds the two pulled apart. Freddie's eyebrows knitted together as he reflected on the kiss. It was nothing like when he kissed Sam. The kiss from Carly had, well, quite frankly, reminded Freddie of his Aunt Velma who demanded a kiss from him every Thanksgiving and Christmas dinner. As Freddie collected his thoughts, Gibby groaned.

"Oh, no!" Carly and Freddie looked to the plump boy. "I didn't have the camera on video setting! It just took a picture!" Freddie and Carly scrambled to look at the image displayed on the camera's tiny screen. The pair both had their eyes closed and their lips were inches away from each others.

"You think this will be enough?" Carly asked Freddie.

Freddie's eyes widened, "It better be!" Carly giggled and punched Freddie lightly.

"Hey! I happen to know for a fact that I'm not that bad of a kisser!"

Gibby looked at the two. "This will be enough. I'm sure of it."

"Good." Freddie patted Gibby on the back as the two walked to the door of the Shay apartment. "Thanks for helping us out, Gibby. Hopefully that picture will make everything die down and our lives can go back to the way they were." Freddie bit the inside of his mouth, he knew things wouldn't go back to normal for him, not now that he knew what it was like to kiss Sam.

Freddie turned back to wave goodbye to Carly and he and Gibby walked out the door. He and Gibby exchanged "see ya tomorrow"s and he entered his own apartment. Luckily, Mrs. Benson was entranced by a documentary on the Information Channel. He was able to slip quietly in his room before she even realized he had come in. As he took in his room, Freddie's eyes came to rest on his bookshelf where a very good, if he might say so himself, Sam doll stood. He laughed at the plastic doll, which actually was doing a pretty poor imitation of how Sam would be acting. If Freddie had to wager a guess, he would imagine the real Sam would have torn off the high heel black shoes Freddie had given her and thrown them at him. He strode over to it and picked it up. In a fit of what can only be described as cheesiness, Freddie stroked the wavy blonde hair of the doll. _If only the real Sam were this easy._ He thought, before flopping down on his bed, the Sam doll in hand as he continued his inner argument about just what Sam meant to him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: I hope you made it through the whole story! I know that Creddie kiss was probably pretty tough it read, but I think it was necessary. By the way, does that picture sound familiar to any of you? Anyway, please read and review this chapter. It seems like a lot of you have this story on notification but I haven't really heard why you guys like it. Extra-Seddie goodness to come in the next chapter! See ya soon!**


	7. iMake It Worse

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly. Sadness, I know.**

**Author's Note: Okay, so I know that I promised you epic Seddiness in this chapter, but it took me way longer to write the parts before the Seddiness than I expected it to. So! I'm really sorry if you guys are disappointed with this chapter, but I promise that it's setting up for some really sweet scenes. Anyway, I'll try to get the next chapter up before the weekend! You know how to encourage me to do that. XD**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam had spent the night tossing and turning. The day before had been like a nightmare, what with all of the Seddie shenanigans and everyone talking about how her and Fredweird were 'so in love'. It made her sick. She was being punished because Benson couldn't control himself. Besides, it didn't even make sense that he kissed her. After all, he, just like Jonah and just like Shane, liked Carly better. _Oh well, _Sam consoled her self, _at least my beef jerky will always like me best_.

Sam threw on her clothes and jogged out the door, checking the clock above the dirty, teal oven before she left. It was nearly eight o'clock, which meant she would have to sprint to the bus stop in order to make it in time. Normally she wouldn't be so concerned about missing the bus. She could normally rely on Freddie or Carly to pay for a taxi if she missed it. However, Carly was mad at her and the last thing she was going to do was take money from Freddie. Someone would probably take a video of it and post it on the web under the title "Freddie Takes Care of His Sam".

Sam reached the bus stop just as the doors were closing. Thrusting her hand between the sliding doors, she was able to pry them apart. The bus drive grumbled something about "rotten kids" but opened the door for her. Sam smiled as she walked past. Taking a seat in the back of the bus, she pulled out her cell phone.

"Hey, Sam...hey, Sam...HEY, SAM!" Sam tore her eyes away from her cell phone screen for a moment to look to see who had been yelling at her. In the second that her eyes were away from the tiny screen, her snake ran into a wall.

"Dammit! You made me lose on Level 15! This better be important!" Sam thrust her cell phone into her pocket and looked back up at who had been calling her name.

It was Rona Berger. "So, Sam, is it true that you guys ended iCarly because Freddie cheated on you with Carly and that the whole thing on the show was just an act to cover up the truth? "

Sam stared at her, "Look, _Rona_, if you're gonna talk to me speak English."

Rona rolled her eyes, made two L's with her thumbs and pushed them together to form a "W". "Whatever, Sam. Obviously you're still mad about Carly and Freddie, but what did you expect? I mean he's loved her for practically his whole life. How could you not know he was just _biding his time_ with you?"

Sam shook her head, "Okay, first of all, stop using 'whatever' like you're straight out of some crappy 90s chic flick. Second of all, what do you mean Freddie cheated on me with Carly? Him and I were never dating and he and Carly have never been and never will be more than friends."

Rona laughed insolently, "Do people who are just friends kiss?"

Sam bit her lip, "No...well...I mean...maybe.... It depends on the circumstances."

"Yeah well, according to iCarlites .com the circumstances for Freddie and Carly kissing were pretty romantic." Then, Rona motioned to one of her friends who handed her a piece of paper. "See for yourself." She handed Sam the page.

Immediately Sam's stomach dropped. Rona wasn't just being her usual annoying self. This picture, it really was of Freddie and Carly and their lips were inches away from each others. Freddie's eyes were closed and so were Carly's.

"I told you so." Rona smirked and ripped the paper from Sam's hands. Sam's hands balled into fist and she stood up.

"RONA!" She marched down the aisle to the place where the brown haired girl was sitting. She pushed her face close to Rona's. "Just so you know I could beat you up and ruin that perfect little smile of yours right now. I haven't been arrested three times for no reason. So don't you ever," she pushed the girl's shoulder as hard as she could, "think you know things about me, Freddie, or Carly, because you don't know anything." She clenched her teeth, "If you were smart you'd keep your distance from me." Sam turned on her heel and headed back to her seat.

"Ha. Girls are always bitter when their heart gets broken."

In the span of five seconds Sam had lunged at Rona and punched her swiftly two times in the stomach. The bus driver stopped, noticing the commotion in his rear view mirror.

"Hey! You! Get off of that poor girl!" The elderly man rushed back to where Sam and Rona were, but he was too late. The damage was done.

Sam had pulled herself away from Rona, who was looking like she was in pretty poor shape, and rushed to the back of the bus. She picked up her backpack and turned around.

"What just one minute, you." The bus driver pointed a finger at her. Sam walked down the aisle to him and tried to push past. "No, no, you're not leaving. You've got some explaining to do." Sam shoved harder and managed to get past the man. Rushing towards the door she pulled the handle and forced the doors open. Before the driver got to the front of the bus, Sam was sprinting down the sidewalk and out of sight.

---

Carly arrived at school fifteen minutes before class was supposed to begin. She had hoped to catch Sam at her locker to let her know that she and Freddie had fixed everything. They'd returned the fandom to its equilibrium and everything should go back to normal now. For twelve minutes she waited for Sam, but she never showed up. Carly was disheartened, but figured that Sam was probably just running late. She shoved her books into her backpack and head off to her first class.

As she walked down the hallway, she noticed that most of the green fliers from Monday had been taken down. Instead, there were bright orange fliers in their place. Her stomach tightened, this could not be good news. When an opening between the students presented itself, she rushed over to the wall where one of the papers were hanging. Her eyes widened in horror at what was printed on the page: _Haha you Seddie-losers, So it turns out that Freddie prefers Carly after all. Not doubt he was just slaying a dragon before he got to the real princess. Suck on that, jerks. Creddie is luv. _She "ugh"'d aloud. This was not good. Did they just call Sam a dragon?

"Hey, Carly!" She looked up to see Hayleigh, a girl from her Spanish class, waving at her. "I see you've noticed the fliers." The girl smiled widely. "Pretty fancy wording if I may say so myself."

Carly glared at her, "You're telling me you put these up? You called Sam a _dragon_?"

The girl stepped backwards, "Well, yeah, I mean it's pretty obvious that Sam's always been jealous of you. That's the only reason her and Freddie even kissed in the first place, because Sam wanted to take away something that you had."

Carly made a face at her, "Look, Freddie and I aren't dating. We're just friends and he got over his crush on me months ago."

The girl narrowed her eyes, "Then what's with the picture of you two kissing? I mean--" At that moment another girl, Carly thought her name was Riley, stopped next to the two girls.

"Did you just say that you and Freddie aren't dating?" She practically squealed.

"Yes...."

The girl clapped her hands together and jumped up and down. "I knew it!" She turned to Hayleigh, "Ha! I told you that they didn't kiss! I mean that picture was obviously staged to make it look like they kissed. There's a reason they didn't show their lips actually meeting."

Hayleigh clenched her jaw, "Look, _Riley_, they kissed okay. Just because their lips didn't meet it doesn't mean they didn't kiss. They were practically touching."

"Yeah right, Carly just told you they were dating."

Carly cut in, "No, Riley, we did kiss."

"What?!"

Carly went on, "But it didn't mean anything. Look, we're just tired of all this relationship drama. Plus," she bit her lip, "it all made Sam really upset. I haven't even spoken to her in almost four days." The two girls looked at her, their expressions full of questions. "I have to get to class." Carly shrugged past them and rushed to her classroom. As she walked she could still hear the two girls arguing.

"I told you they kissed!"

"Yeah, well it didn't mean anything! Carly said so herself."

"Ha, that's obviously just a cover up. I mean come on."

"Believe what you want, Delusional."

Finally she was far enough away that she could no longer hear the conversation. She prayed that Sam hadn't seen the fliers yet. Of course, it wasn't Sam she was worried about, no she could take care of herself. However, Carly wouldn't like to see what happened to Hayleigh if Sam found out that she posted them. No, that would not be good at all.

---

Freddie had been forced to deal with his own kind of shippers. Both Jeremy and Wesley had come up to Freddie and congratulated him on not only kissing Sam but also Carly.

"You're like a legend, dude!" Wesley had said, but Freddie didn't want to be a legend. He just wanted things to go back to they way they were before. When he didn't have to worry about shippers, the fandom, how he felt about Sam or, more importantly, how Sam felt about him.

It was third period when he finally saw Carly. She marched up to him and waved one of the orange fliers he had noticed hanging on the walls around school.

"Have you seen these? I can't believe that kiss didn't even help anything."

"I know. It's like no matter what we do they'll find a way to make a fight about it."

Carly shook her head in disgust. "What's worse is that I can't find Sam anywhere. She wasn't in second period and she hasn't been to her locker all day. Do you think she saw these and just...," Carly frowned, "_left_?"

Freddie bit his bottom lip. "I don't know. I hope not."

Carly collapsed against one of the lockers that lined the walls, "Why did I have to come up with that stupid idea to try and involve iCarly viewers more in the show?"

Freddie leaned next to her, "Why did I have to show you guys that stupid website?"

Suddenly, a very irate looking Rona Berger marched up to Carly and Freddie. Her lip was swollen and she was limping. She waved a finger in their faces, "You two should really learn to control your mad dog!"

"What are you talking about, Rona?" Carly questioned.

"Sam! She attacked me on the bus today and all I did was mention how you two are finally dating. She ripped out my hair and punched me all over. It's not my fault that you two had to get together behind her back." She rubbed her scalp angrily. "But honesty, what did she expect? I mean you could cut the tension between the two of you with a knife." Carly and Freddie looked at each other, each of their faces painted with dread.

"You mean you told Sam and Carly and I kissed?" Freddie questioned slowly.

"Oh, I didn't only tell her. I showed her the picture!" Rona smiled proudly.

"Why would you do a stupid thing like that?" Freddie shouted. Carly put her hands on her hips and glared at Rona.

"Just so you know, Freddie and I aren't together and there is not tension between us," Carly rolled her eyes, "and you had no right to show Sam that picture. She should have heard about it from us."

Rona rolled her eyes, made a "W" with her fingers again, and limped away.

"This isn't good, Freddie. I mean Sam doesn't just beat up people for nothing."

Freddie nodded at Carly in agreement, "I'm pretty sure that she hasn't been at school today either."

Carly wrung her hands, "What are we going to do? We need to talk to her. She's got this all wrong. Stupid Rona."

Freddie looked to the ground for a moment, before nodding again, as if he had made a decision. "I'll go."

"What?"

"I'll go find her. I'll explain this all." Freddie smiled weakly at Carly and tightened his backpack strap across his chest. Then, he did something he had never done before. Freddie Benson walked out of school four periods before it was supposed to end, and he didn't even look back.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: Okay, so how cute was Freddie skipping school for Sam. I like it. :D Anyway muffins to all of you who realized that I was trying to allude to the "epic" DanWarp pic in the last chapter. Please, please, review! I want to know so badly what you guys think! Tell me your favorite part or your least favorite. I need to know! I'm planning probably two more chapters for this fic, but if you guys want more I can try to make more. Just let me know! 3 3**


	8. iTalk It Out

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly even though it would be pretty awesome if I did.**

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I know that I said I would post this before the weekend, but then m y life got in the way. Thanks so much for being patient, and I hope the wait was worth it. I worked extra hard on this chapter to get it right, so please let me know what you think. Oh, also! I changed my screen name from harrysgirl to airekuh. I use airekuh for pretty much everything else (twitter, livejournal, etc.) so I wanted to make it the same on here. Hope it's not too confusing! Enjoy!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Freddie's rush from leaving school during the middle of the day propelled him two blocks away from the school. However, as he was walking across an intersection, heading towards downtown Seattle, he realized that he had no idea where he was going. He kicked himself mentally and plopped down on a bench, deciding that it would probably be a better idea to decide where he was going to go before he wandered somewhere he shouldn't. After a few minutes of pensive thought, he had the bright idea to call Sam. It couldn't hurt. Pulling out his cell phone he scrolled down to Sam's name on his contact book and pressed call. A picture of Sam sticking her tongue out and stretching the sides of her lips apart with her hands popped up. A grin flitted across Freddie's lips and he pressed the phone to his ear. It rung once, twice, and then went to voicemail.

"_This is Sam. You know what to do...unless your Fredweird, then I suggest you hang up and never call me again._" Freddie shook his head at Sam's voicemail greeting. She had changed it after Freddie had called her seven times in a row last year. He had filled her locker with Barbie dolls and wired it to play "Barbie Girl" every time it was opened. Needless to say, he was pretty pleased with the prank, but he payed for it when Sam locked him in the boiler room at school. That had been why he called her, because she had stolen the keys from the janitor, she was the only person who could let him out.

Freddie yanked the phone away from his face, realizing that her voicemail had been recording his silence, and hung it up. _Great_. Freddie thought angrily. _How am I supposed to find her if I don't know where to look_? Then, without warning, a giant bus with the words "There's no place like home" advertising some Seattle real estate firm pulled in front of him. Freddie looked up and realized that he had been sitting at a bus stop. The door to the bus opened and almost as if he were in a trance, Freddie boarded the bus.

"No place like home...," he muttered, as he sat down. That was it. He would look at Sam's house. He texted Carly to get the address and traced out his bus route on a map that was plastered on the wall. It would be two stops on this bus until he would reach a stop that would lead him to the bus that he actually needed. After he got on the second bus he would have to wait four stops and get off. Then it would only be a five block walk to Sam's house. He sighed at the effort that this was taking. "You better be worth it, Puckette." He grumbled to himself and crossed his arms. However, internally he was extremely pleased. After all this work, he had no doubt that Sam would be at her house. It was the only logical place, and Freddie Benson was all about logic.

---

Twenty-five minutes later Freddie had finally found Sam's house. It looked very close to what he pictured it as and for some reason that made him sad. It was a stubby looking one-story with faded blue shutters and a grimy off-white front door. A wire security door was propped against the siding of the house looking as if it had given up it's job of securing the Puckette household ages ago. The grass was patchy and brown in some places. He could make out a distinctly circular patch of burnt grass where he imagined Sam let off bottle rockets when she was bored at home. Somewhere down the road, he heard a dog barking. Freddie swallowed hard and wondered, mildly amused, what he mom would think if she found out he had come to a place like this. Images of scalding tick baths and being forced back into anti-bacterial underwear flooded his mind, and he quickly decided that this was one adventure that he should not share with his mother.

Finally, he shuffled up to the door that led into Sam's home. He searched for a doorbell, but found none. However, he did find a crumpled, dirty looking piece of paper. At first he was hesitant to touch it, but he pushed through the naturally ingrained Benson aversion to germs and dirt, and picked it up. He uncrumpled the page and read silently. It was a note that Sam's mom had left for her. In in it, Ms. Puckette had told Sam that she was going to Vegas and advised her to stay with Carly for the weekend. Freddie grimaced as realization hit him. Sam had spent the entire weekend alone.

He closed his eyes, and his cheeks burned in embarrassment. Because he had fought with Sam and made Carly mad at them, Sam had been forced to stay by herself all weekend. He imagined her siting in her room counting the cracks in the ceiling and eating nothing but potato chips. (In her defense, she had been counting spiders, not cracks, and she had eaten beef jerky and Ramen, not potato chips, but Freddie had no way of knowing that.)

He slammed his fist against the door in anger, not realizing that his punch would sound suspiciously like a knock to anyone inside the home. He stepped off the small, cement landing and began pacing across Sam's shabby yard, talking to himself.

"Great job, Freddie. Not only did you pretty much sexually assault Sam, but you also made her spend the whole weekend by herself. What a great friend. Oh! And then you let her find out about you kissing Carly from Rona Berger!" His fists were clenched and his lips right. He couldn't believe what he had done to Sam.

Because of his mini-rant, Freddie didn't hear the door to Sam's house open, and he also didn't realize that someone was standing in the doorway, watching him pace back and forth across the yard.

"Hey, hot stuff," a husky voice called from the entrance of Sam's house, "what do you think you're doing ruining my grass with all your walking? Didn't you see the sign?" Freddie's head jerked up at the voice and was taken aback by what he saw. In the doorway stood a six foot tall, blonde woman. Her hair was long and scraggly with uneven bangs. A cigarette hung off her lip. She was wearing a tight lime green spaghetti strap shirt and a pair of too small jeans. Her face was lined with wrinkles, but behind them he could detect a bit of lost beauty, and he was sure she had been a heart breaker in her youth. She was standing with one hand on her hip and the other outstretched and a long finger with stained yellow nails was pointing to a small yellow sign displayed in the corner of the yard. It read "Keep off the grass".

He stared at her, "You do realize that me walking on this grass isn't going to make that much of a difference right. I mean," he motioned to the brown patches that were threatening to take over the yard, "the green is kind of outnumbered here."

The woman narrowed her eyes, took a drag off her cigarette, and tossed it to the ground. "Just who are you anyway? What are you doing creeping around my house? Are you one of those Peeping Tom's? Because you're not going to get a look at me you little pervert!"

Freddie held up his hands in surrender. "No, no! Sorry, I'm just here looking for Sam. I'm Freddie and--"

Sam's mom cocked her head. "_You're_ Freddie? As in Freddie Benson?" Freddie nodded. "Whoa," she ran a hand through her hair, "you are not what I expected. The way Sam talks about you I thought you'd be some kind of...," he braced himself for what he was sure would be an insult, "Casanova."

He gasped, "_What?_"

"Yeah, I mean she's always going on about how you're nice and funny even though you don't mean to be. Honestly, most of the time I just tune her out." The woman turned around to head back into the house and let the door swing shut behind her.

Freddie's mouth hung open, not sure how to comprehend what he just heard. He stared at the closed door for nearly thirty seconds before he snapped back to his senses. He marched up to the door and banged on it, hard. Sam's mom opened it angrily.

"Kid! What the hell do you want?!"

"I need to know if Sam's here!" He shouted back at her.

"She's not here. She's at school, just like you should be." The door slammed closed again and Freddie had to jump back to avoid being hit in the face it.

"Shit." He figured there was no point in trying to talk to Sam's mother any further. Obviously, she wasn't concerned with where Sam was. He walked over to squat yellow sign sticking out of the ground and kicked it as hard as he could. It made him mad that Sam's mom cared more about her grass than her daughter. Though he had felt extremely brave kicking the sign, he couldn't help but hurry down the street. He had no idea where he was going to go, but he knew that he needed to get away from Sam's mom.

He decided that when he reached the bus stop he would stop and collect his thoughts. Who knew, maybe the bus would offer another suggestion. He was only a couple of steps away from the bench when his cell phone buzzed. All at once several thoughts raced through his head: maybe it was Carly, checking in to see if he had found Sam, maybe it was his mother, perhaps she had found out that he skipped school, or maybe it was Sam, finally ready to talk to him. He yanked out his PearPhone a bit too quickly and it nearly went flying out of his hand. He managed to hold on and turned the phone so that he could see why it was vibrating. To his surprise, the person trying to get in touch with him wasn't Carly, his mom, or Sam. It was Spencer. He pressed his phone to read the text message:

_Running out of waffle supplies._

_Our forces can't hold out much longer._

_Send reinforcements._

_-Spencer_

Freddie pumped his fist in victory. That was it! Sam was at the Shay's apartment with Spencer. He stuffed his phone into his pocket and turned to study the bus map behind him. He stared at the bus routes. The next bus to come to this stop that would take him to the Shay's wasn't going to be there for twenty minutes. He shook his head, that was too long. Then, he saw that six blocks away, there was another bus stop, and the bus he needed would be leaving from there in six minutes. He checked his watch to make sure of the time.

"Yes," he whispered to himself, and then he started sprinting. There was no way he was going to miss that bus.

---

Fifteen minutes later, the bus was pulling up to his apartment building. Freddie pushed past other passengers and managed to be the first one off the bus. On the bus he had typed out a text message back to Spencer:

_I'm on my way._

_Don't let the waffle slaughterer get away._

_Good shall prevail! _

_-Freddie_

He sprinted past Lewbert who shouted at him to slow down and mashed the buttons on the elevator frantically. After what seemed like forever, the doors slid open, and standing there was a very sad looking Sam.

"Sam!" He shouted, surprised to see her. She stared at him, her expression blank. Then, she tried to push past him, out of the elevator. "Oh no you don't." He grabbed her and shoved her back into the elevator and then smacked the door close button before she could sprint out. The metal box began to move upward and Sam lunged for the button. Freddie stopped her again and managed to push her hands away. He pinned her against the wall and held her wrists in his hands. "Sam, stop! I want to talk to you."

"Get off of me, Benson," she snarled back and tried to pull away from him. He could tell that she wasn't feeling like she normally did, because she was unable to get away.

"Sam, please. I've been all over looking for you. I skipped school. I went to your house. I rode on a city bus and I had to sit next to a woman that smelled like garbage juice!"

Sam stared at him quietly for a moment before she finally spoke. "What do you mean you went to my house?"

He swallowed hard. "Well, I just really needed to find you."

"Was my mom there?" Her voice was softer now.

"Yes and Sam I can't believe you just stayed there by yourself all weekend." His eyes betrayed the sadness that he felt.

She looked to the ground, "Yeah well it's not like I could stay at Carly's."

He grabbed her chin and pulled her face up so that she would look at him. "Sam, just so you know it doesn't matter if Carly's mad at you or if I'm mad at you or anything like that. We'll always be there for you. You should know that by now."

Sam stared at him for a moment, their eyes locked on each others. Then, the doors pinged, signaling that the elevator was stopping. A frail looking old woman stood outside the doors. She had hair that was nearly purple and was wearing a ratty ankle length dress. Sam realized just how close she was to Freddie, noting the feeling of his chest against hers, and how the two of them must look to this old woman. She gathered her strength and pushed Freddie off of her. He banged into the wall.

"Oh, goodness me," the old woman muttered as she boarded the elevator.

Sam forced a smile at her. "Going up?"

The woman nodded and pressed the button for her floor. She then huddled herself into a corner of the elevator, eying Freddie and Sam nervously. They rode in silence for three floors and the woman got off on floor eight. Sam decided to make a break for it, but Freddie pulled her back onto the elevator and forced the doors shut with the door close button. Sam made a mental note to break that button the next time she was riding the elevator up to see Carly.

"Look Sam, we need to talk about this. There's a lot that you don't understand."

Sam scoffed. "I don't want to hear it, Benson. Anyway, why does it matter to me if you and Carly want to kiss. I guess you finally got what you wanted."

Freddie closed his eyes and shook his head, "Sam, it's not like that." Unbeknown to Sam and Freddie, the elevator had headed back towards the ground floor, for neither of them had chosen a floor to stop on. The elevator doors pinged open again and Lewbert stared at the two of them.

"Just what do you two think you're doing?!" The doorman questioned, his wart pulsing in anger. "Shouldn't you delinquents be in school? Do you want me to call Principle Franklin and let him know what bad children you two are?" Sam knitted her brows together and shook her head at him in disgust. Freddie pressed the door close button again and waved goodbye to Lewbert.

"What a nub," Sam sighed out.

"Hey now. Nub's supposed to be something you only call me. Remember?" Freddie laughed and elbowed Sam softly in the side. She just glared up at him. He stopped laughing quickly and mentally kicked himself again.

"Well, Benson, it's been great talking to you, but I think I'm just going to be on my way now--"

Freddie grabbed her hand again as she reached to pressed the button for the first floor. "No, Sam. I want to talk to you." She looked at him, bored. "I need to."

Sam sighed and shook his hand off of hers. She mashed the button for the eleventh floor. "Fine, but we're not talking in the Shay's apartment and we certainly can't go to your house. I think your mom would have a B.F. if she knew her precious Freddie had skipped school."

"Two questions," Freddie said. "First, where are we going and second, what's a B.F.?"

The sides of Sam's mouth curved up softly. "We're going to the roof. Oh, and a B.F. is a bitch fit. Learn some slang, Freddie. You are a teenager, after all."

The doors pinged open again and Freddie and Sam exited the elevator. "This way, Benson," she called and turned down the hallway to the right. He followed her down the hall and up a flight of stairs. At the top of the steps was a security door that warned it should be opened by employees only. Sam ignored the warning and pushed the door open.

She stomped across the flat rooftop to a lawn chair that was perched near the edge.

"Why is there a lawn chair here?"

Sam grinned, "Let's just say I've spent a couple of very nice nights out here." She patted an over turned crate next to her, signaling for Freddie to sit down. He sat and stared out across the city.

"Wow," he muttered, "this is really cool." Sam nodded and the two stared in silence for a few moments. Freddie was turning over words in his head, trying to decide how to start the conversation. Before he could get the words out, Sam began to talk.

"Look, Freddie. You should know that I don't hate you." She sighed and pushed her hair back away from her face. "I know I overreacted about all those Seddie people, but, I mean, it was just such a surprise to me and then I was worried that some how they had found out about how we..." she bit her lip, "_kissed_."

Freddie blushed a soft pink and ran his hand through his hair nervously. "I know you don't hate me, Sam. Plus, you had every right to get mad about those people. This is our life after all. It's not just some television show or something." Sam nodded and let her eyes drift back toward the city. Freddie stared at her. "And Sam," she looked at him, "I don't want to kiss Carly anymore. We only did that because we thought it would even the score a little bit. You know if they had a Seddie and a Creddie kiss then things could go back to normal."

Sam turned her head, as if she was studying him. "Okay, Freddie." Her voice was soft, almost so soft that he couldn't hear it. Then, her eyes fell to the ground. "I'm sorry about Gary Woolfe. I don't know what I was thinking."

Freddie frowned at the mention of the senior's name. "Yeah, well, I'm sorry I brought Valerie." Sam nodded and let her eyes drift back up to meet his.

"Anything else you're sorry about?"

He bit his lip, "I'm sorry I..." he swallowed again, "kissed you like that in the studio. If I wouldn't have done that then the video would have never leaked out."

Sam's eyes dimmed from sadness. "Yeah," she tried to laugh, but it was obviously fake, "I mean why would you ever want anyone to see a video of you having to kiss me."

Freddie shook his head, "Sam, no that's not what I meant." She had turned away from him, but he reached up and tugged on her arm, trying to make her look at him. Finally, she did. "I'm just sorry that I kissed you when you didn't want me to, and I'm sorry that someone video taped it."

Sam let her eyes drop again. "Freddie," her voice was almost a whisper now.

He looked at her, still not sure about what all this meant. He had never been this civil with Sam before. "Yeah?"

Then she did something that he never thought she would do...well not again at least. Sam rose from her lawn chair and pressed her lips to his. She let her hand drop to meet his and laced their fingers together. He kissed her back with urgency, hoping that she wouldn't react the way she had the last time they had kissed. Her other hand tugged softly on his hair as she weaved her fingers through it. He let his empty hand clutch the small of her back, as if he was afraid that if he couldn't feel Sam, it meant this wasn't real. After a few moments, she pulled away. He let his eyes open slowly and he stared at Sam.

"Just so you know," she finally began to finish her sentence from before they kissed. He could barely remember a time before they kissed, his brain was so intoxicated by her. "I think that I might be becoming a Seddie shipper too." Sam grinned and finally pulled her hand out of his. Without her next to him, he felt oddly alone.

She stepped back to her lawn chair and plopped herself down. He could only stare at her. "Oh but just so you know. Every time I look at you, it does not mean that I'm in love with you!" She threw her hands up in the air. " I mean those Seddie people seem to think that I'm always just aching to jump your bones but guess what, Benson. Sometimes when I look at you, I don't want to kiss you. I just want to smack you."

Freddie grinned and shook his head happily. He wouldn't have it any other way.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: Woo hoo! Finally some real Seddie action. Hope you guys liked it! Let me know! I love to hear from you guys. I tried to keep them in character as much as possible, but it's possible that I screwed up in some instances. Either way, let me know! There's probably only going to be one more chapter, but it should wrap things up nicely. If you like my writing style you can look forward to tons more Seddie fics from me in the future. **


	9. iBlindside

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly. Sad, I know. **

**Author's Note: Thanks so much for sticking with me through this story. I'm pretty sure that this is going to be last chapter, so I hope you guys like it. I'm trying to just finish it out and I think this chapter does that pretty well. Thanks for reading!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Okay guys! It's almost time for an end to another episode of iCarly." Sam pressed the boo button on her remote and smiled up at Carly. "I know, I know, Sam," Carly went on. "Parting is such sweet sorrow."

"But! Before we go, we have a special one-time only segment starring our friend," Sam pressed the cheer button and extended her hand towards their guest, "Gibby!" Carly and Sam clapped while Gibby walked over to join them. He had been sitting behind Freddie's tech cart, waiting for his turn to be in front of the camera. Sam jogged to the side of the room and pulled a stool to the center of the room.

"Please, have a seat," Carly said and patted the red leather top of the stool. Gibby sat and grinned at the camera.

"Okay," Carly said after Gibby had sat. "Now I'm sure you all remember _the dark times._" Sam pressed a button and dramatic music rang across the studio. "Three weeks ago something terrible and horrendous happened on iCarly."

"Yeah, some poor boy had to kiss Sam," Freddie called from behind the camera. Sam glared at him. He only chuckled.

"And some pitiful girl had to cuddle with Fredward," Sam shot back. Carly shook her head at the two of them.

"Anyway, it looked like iCarly might be done forever. But then, a hero appeared on the horizon." Carly stepped back and slapped a hand on Gibby's shoulder. "Gibby, or should I say ShirtlessAndWorksIt, stepped in and managed to use a certain video and a certain picture to make things all better here at iCarly." Carly laughed. Sam crossed her arms across her chest, she still wasn't completely keen on the idea that there were people across the Internet discussing her love life. "Gibby risked a lot in helping us out, and we wanted to make it up to him. So! We promised him that we would unite him with a certain someone he was dying to meet." Sam pressed a button and romantic music played for a moment.

"Gibby," Sam turned to him, "are you ready to meet your mystery girl?"

Gibby kneaded his hands together nervously. He had been thinking about this day for as long as he had been a part of the iCarly fandom. WebbiestWarrior was one of the sweetest girls he had ever met, and she hadn't even quit talking to him when he posted the Creddie picture. That had been the day that he realized that she didn't just like him because of his Seddie connection, but she liked him because of who he was. She knew about his tendency to take off his shirt and also his obsession with Harold Putter, the wizarding boy who attended a secret school of magic, and yet she still kept talking to him. He had a feeling that this girl would be different than Shannon, the brunette who had tossed away his affection like it was nothing. Finally, he looked up at Sam. "Let's do this!" He pumped his fist in the air and rose from the chair. His fingers flew deftly to the buttons on his shirt and he began to pull each circle out of his hole.

"Hey, hey, hey," Carly waved her hands at Gibby, "now don't go taking off your shirt too soon."

Gibby frowned at her and sat back down. "Fine."

Sam produced a blind fold and wrapped it around Gibby's eyes. "Can you see, Nub?" Gibby shook his head and gave a thumbs up in her general direction.

"All right!" Carly turned back to the camera. " I now present, WebbiestWarrior!"

Sam and Carly scurried away from the chair that Gibby was sitting on just as a short girl with light brown hair walked out from behind the stage. She was at most 5'1" and looked to be about fourteen years old. Her hair was mousy brown and had several braids scattered sporadically across her head. She walked cautiously down the few steps to the main filming area and waved shyly at the camera. She smiled wide and silver braces glinted against her teeth. She had a pointed nose and almond shaped brown eyes. She wasn't beautiful, but there was something special about her. She had a distinct air about her that made everyone in the room immediately comfortable. She bit her lip and looked to Carly, who was standing off camera next to Freddie. She mouthed 'what do I do?' but Carly just shrugged. Finally, she stepped over to Gibby and placed her pale hand over his. Gibby nearly jumped off of the chair out of shock. She shot another glance back at the camera and then used her other hand to pull the blindfold off of Gibby's eyes. He stared at her, his cheeks turning a soft shade of pink.

"Hi Gibby," she finally muttered out. Her voice was like warm honey. She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear nervously. "I'm Bonnie." Gibby grinned, dumbstruck at her.

Behind the camera Sam was rolling her eyes so hard Freddie was afraid they were going to get stuck in the back of her head. "Hey," he whispered to her, "leave them alone."

Sam stuck her tongue out at him and punched him softly in the shoulder. "It's gross." Freddie grinned at her and Sam bit her lip.

In front of the camera Bonnie and Gibby were lacing their fingers together, talking quickly and softly to each other. Carly jumped in front of them.

"Okay! I think that's all for this episode of iCarly. Tune in next week and we promise there will be no more of this mushy love stuff."

Sam peeked her head in front of the camera. "Honestly I don't think I can take too much more of this." Carly laughed and the two friends waved goodbye.

Freddie strolled to his cart and stopped the broadcast. "Great show guys." He gave Carly and Sam a high five. "It feels good to be back in the iCarly swing of things."

Carly smiled, "You're right. Things just aren't the same without doing the show."

Behind the trio Gibby and Bonnie giggled. The three looked back at them.

Sam groaned, "Get a room."

Bonnie blushed a bright red and Gibby shook his head. "We're gonna go to the Groovy Smoothie." The couple stood up and waved goodbye to Sam, Freddie, and Carly. Gibby smiled at them, "Thanks so much for doing this you guys." The three waved him past muttering how it was 'no big deal'.

Carly turned back to face her two best friends. "We did a good thing guys. You can tell they really like each other."

Sam rolled her eyes again, and walked over to one of the beanbag chairs."I guess so. It's just so weird to see mushy love stuff on iCarly." She flopped down on the yellow bag.

Carly smiled and shook her head at Sam. "Whatever you say." She looked down at her watch. "Hey guys, Spencer wanted me to help him decide which of his sculptures to use in his exhibit, so I'm going to have to go."

"You mean Furry and Feisty: Squirrels In Our Time?" Carly nodded. "I didn't know he finally got someone to buy that idea."

Carly shrugged at Freddie, "Yep, some gallery on the east side decided they had to have it. Anyway, I'll be back up in a little while if you guys want to stay here." She strolled to the door and walked out, closing it carefully behind her.

Freddie shuffled some stuff around on his tech cart as he peeked at Sam out of the corner of his eye. It had been two weeks and three days since their third kiss on the rooftop of Bushwell Plaza. He and Sam had gone back to their usual routine of picking on each other and playing pranks, but still, things weren't quite what they used to be.

For instance last week after school when Sam had gotten out of detention and he had just finished with his junior bow and arrow club meeting, he and Sam had found themselves alone in a deserted hallway. She was leaning against his locker, almost as if she had been waiting for him. They had talked like normal for a few minutes but then something happened. It was one of those things that told him that things weren't what they used to be.

_"So, can I come over?" Sam asked. Her eyes were glued to the ground almost as if she were embarrassed of her request._

_Freddie raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Well sure Sam, but Carly's not supposed to get out of Student Senate until six. They're having their annual pizza party tonight." _

_Sam looked up at him, "I know that dorkwad. That's why I asked _you_ if I could come over. I don't want to go to Carly's." _

_It was as if a lock clicked open in Freddie's head. She wanted to come over, as in come over to his house. He swallowed hard and tried to remember what his room looked like. He was pretty sure that he had returned the Sam doll back to his shelf, something that he taken to holding on to when he thought about Sam, as if it would give him better insight, but he wasn't sure. "I don't think my mom is going to be there." He finally sputtered. _

_Sam grinned, "That's okay. I promise not to make you bleed while Mommy's away." Then she began to walk away from him. He stood rooted in his place. She turned back around. "Come on, Fredd-o." She strolled back to him and slipped her hand into his and began tugging him forward. _

_He felt his skin instantly heat up where there palms touched and suddenly he lost all will to stay standing where he was. In fact, he wanted nothing more than to return to Bushwell with Sam. He brain raced with thoughts, the most prominent being his hope that perhaps that his stats would increase and he would add a four kiss to his list. He grinned toothily, maybe Bushwell was a lucky place after all. _

_When the pair boarded the bus Sam dropped his hand and the grin that he had worn during their entire journey had slipped off. Sam sat down in one of the bus seats and looked up at Freddie, her eyes glinting with a challenge. He was sure that she expected him not to sit next to her, expected him to be too afraid. He narrowed his eyes and nodded resolutely. Then, he slid into the seat next to Sam. He could practically feel the smile slide off of Sam's face and he grinned triumphantly. Then he slipped his hand into hers. He figured it she could take the initiative then so could he._

_For the first couple of minutes he was worried that Sam would rip his hand off or find some other way to punish him for holding her hand, but, must to his surprise, she did not. In fact, after a few minutes she leaned into him and placed her head on his shoulder. His stomach turned over in excitement and he leaned into her as well. _

Freddie frowned as he remembered what had happened after they arrived at his house. For one, Sam had crawled over him to get off the bus first and had raced across the lobby and into the elevator. He tried to get in the compartment with her, but she was holding the door close button.

She had stuck out her tongue and said, "Payback sucks." He had to wait five minutes for the elevator to finally come back down, and when it did he saw that someone had removed the door close button from its place. When he reached his apartment he saw that the lock had been picked. He went in to find Sam sitting in front of the T.V. with a bag of potato chips in her hand.

"Hey!" He had yelled, "Where did you get those chips? My mom doesn't allow us to eat trans fats."

Sam had stifled a laugh, "Come on, Fredward. You think I don't know where your secret stash it?" Freddie then steamed silently and had sat down on the couch next to Sam. "Well you could at least share."

Sam had shaken her head, "Don't count on it."

They spent most of the afternoon like that. Sam eating Freddie's secret food and hogging the remote and Freddie letting her, because, well let's face it, he didn't have much of a choice. He hadn't gotten another kiss, and he was beginning to suspect that Sam had some kind of split personality or something. It didn't make sense that she could go from holding his hand to punching him in the hand every time he reached for one of _his_ potato chips.

That was one of the reasons why he felt so nervous now with just him and Sam in the studio. He didn't know what to expect out of her, and that scared him a little bit.

"Why are you staring at me, Fredweird?" Freddie had been so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't realize Sam had caught him staring at her.

"Oh—uh—sorry." The plan he had been forming about how to handle Sam had flown out of his head.

She stood up and walked over to him slowly. His eyes widened with each step that she took toward him. He didn't know whether to expect a kick or a hug from her, and he couldn't prepare himself for both at the same time. Instead of standing next to him on his side of the tech cart, Sam propped her elbows up on the other side and leaned her head onto her hands. Freddie stared at her.

"Freddie, what are you doing?" Her blue eyes were locked on his, and he couldn't break his gaze away.

"Nothing."

Sam looked at him incredulously. "I know what you're doing." She pushed his laptop closed and he yanked his fingers away just in time to not have them crushed. "You're planning to play a prank on me. Aren't you? Oh, Freddie Benson." She rounded the cart and went to stand next to him. She pushed her face close to his and poked him in the chest. "You can't pull the old blindside on me."

Freddie raised an eyebrow. "You think I can't blindside you? Do you even know what blindside means?'

Sam scoffed, "I think I've seen enough episodes of Outlast to know what a blindside is. Last season pretty much every tribal council was a blindside."

Freddie rolled his eyes and grinned at her. "I've got a blindside for you."

Sam scrunched her eyebrows together and opened her mouth as if to question him, but before she could get her words out Freddie crashed his lips in to hers.

Sam reacted immediately. "What do you think you're doing?!" She screamed after she had pulled back from him.

Freddie turned a bright red all the way to the tips of his ears. "Hey! So you're allowed to kiss me on the roof but when I try to kiss you you scream at me?!"

Sam sighed heavily and stomped back over to the bean bag she had been sitting on. Freddie covered his hands with his eyes, chastising himself for being so, so stupid. He peeked out from behind his hand to see how Sam was planning to extract her revenge. Instead he saw that Sam was on her knees and was searching the area under the car. He raised an eyebrow.

"What are you--?" Sam cut him off, raising a hand to tell him to stop. Then she turned back around and grinned at him. Pulling herself upright, she sauntered back over to him. He stared at her, his mouth agape. Her smile widened even further and this time she pressed her lips to his.

He responded immediately, glad to feel her lips on his again. His hands snaked around her waist and she placed one hand flat against his chest, clutching at his shirt with her fingers. He nibbled on her bottom lip softly and felt her sigh against his mouth. Her other hand settled on the back of his neck, and she pressed his lips even harder onto hers. He stumbled into her, begging to feel her against him. The pair took a few unsteady steps away from the tech cart and ended up crashing to the floor. Their lips broke contact momentarily as Sam tumbled on top of him, but Freddie hungrily pressed his mouth to hers again. His hands clutched her desperately, begging her not to pull away from him. This feeling that he got when they kissed, it was like oxygen to him now. After several more moments of feverish kissing, Sam finally broke the contact. Freddie groaned aloud but Sam only laughed at him. She rolled off of him and flopped down next to him on the floor with a soft thud. Sam's breath came in ragged spurts and Freddie could feel that his lips were swollen.

Freddie shook his head, still curious about what had occurred early. "What was with that whole look-under-the-car thing?"

Sam smiled and rolled on her side to face him. "I had to make sure there weren't any paparazzi here."

Freddie shook his head and kissed her forehead. "You're crazy."

Sam smiled and sat up, running a hand over her hair. "And hungry too." She then stood and straightened her clothes.

"Come on, Frederina. Mamma wants some Fat Cakes." She then turned and walked out of the door to the studio, leaving Freddie lying on the floor.

He propped himself on his elbow and stared at the glass in the door that she just exited. "How can you think of Fat Cakes at a time like this?" He sighed heavily and finally sat up. Sam Puckett, perhaps he was doomed to never understand her. Plus there was that little fact of defining what exactly this all meant. She couldn't just go around kiss him and running off to find Fat Cakes. That wasn't the way that normal relationships worked. But then again, when had their relationship ever been normal?

He stood up and straightened his clothes and turned back towards to the door to follow Sam. He grinned. He'd probably be doing a lot of that in the future. His cheeks turned pink at the thought, at least he hoped he would. There was something about him that didn't mind a challenge, and if there was anything that Sam Puckett was, it was a challenge.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: All right! It's over! I hope you were satisfied with this ending. I didn't think it would be fitting to have Sam and Freddie all in love and boyfriend/girlfriend just because that's not them! At least not at this point in time. I still really care about what you guys think about this last chapter, so even though I'm not going to post anymore chapters on this story, please review. Also, I will be starting a new Seddie story in the next couple of days. I'll probably post a poll (if I can figure it out) on my profile or wherever, so feel free to vote in it and let me know what kind of fic you would like next. Thanks so much for everything! **


End file.
